kamicat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Question
How can my players regenerate energy when they are exhausted ? Playing matches will drain your players' energy. You can recover your players at the gym. The gym is the blueish bilding on the map right next to your team management building. A yellow exclamation mark icon will show up next to the gym when your players are exhausted and should be regenerated at the gym. It does not necessarily mean that they cannot play matches any longer, but it's a good indication that if you start a match with your current squad, players will not be able to play at full capacity. Click the gym to open up a selection of several recreational training sessions. Each recreational training session lasts a certain amount of time and regenerates a certain amount of energy for your team. (Note that the percentage energy gain effect of recreational training sessions affects all players of your team, not just one!) After the session is finished, you will notice a battery icon hovering over the gym building. This indicates that you can pick up the energy for your team that you gained from the recreational training session. Click it to pick up the energy. How do Experience Points (XP) work ? After league matches, all of your players that have played will receive Experience Points (XPs). XPs convert to Skill, Power, Agility, and Mentality points. Combined, these attributes define a player's overall rating. Note that your players receive most Experience Points in the first season after promoting to a new division. You will receive less and less XPs from season to season when you stay in the same division for several seasons. Can I buy and sell players ? You can buy new players on the Transfer Market. There are two ways to get there: The easiest way is to click the "Transfer Market" quicklink element at the left side of the main map screen. Alternatively, you can enter the "Team Management" building and then click the green "BUY NEW PLAYERS" button. When you enter the Transfer Market, you will see a list of players that you can currently sign for your club. Your scouting team is constantly looking for new players. A timer at the right side on the Transfer Market screen indicates when new players will be available. Filter players by position by clicking on the "GOALIES", "DEFENDERS", "MIDFIELDERS", or "FORWARDS" links at the top of the screen. Note that some players are cheap and have to be trained hard until they are really useful and effective on the field. Others are already stars in their own right. Click a player in the list to receive more detailed info. To sign a player, click the "SIGN CONTRACT" button on a player's info pad. You can sell players directly from the "Team Management" building. Click a player in the "Team Management" building to see player details. Find the figure that indicates the player's value in SilverCoins. Click "SELL THIS PLAYER" to sell the player for good. How do Multiplayer Challenge work ? If your friends also play KAMICAT FOOTBALL, you can initiate a Multiplayer Challenge to see who is the better KAMICAT FOOTBALL player. In order to play against a friend, you need to be connected as Facebook friends. If your friend has never played KAMICAT FOOTBALL, you can easily invite them by clicking on any free friend slot on your main map screen in the game. Multiplayer Challenges are played as two-legged ties. That means, when you challenge a friend, you will first play the 1st leg at their home ground. Once your friend accepts your challenge, they will play the 2nd leg at your team's home ground. The winner of the challenge is determined by aggregate score, with the away goal rule applying (i.e. to break ties, away goals hold more weight than home goals). You are awarded Challenge Points (CPs) for completing Multiplayer Challenges. The amount of CPs you receive for a completed Multiplayer Challenge depends on the result of the challenge, the goal difference, and also on the difference in team strength between you and your opponent: Winning a Multiplayer Challenge will earn you 100 CPs. If you lose, you still receive 25 CPs, and if the Multiplayer Challenge results in a draw, both players receive 35 CPs. The winning team will receive a ×5 bonus for the goal difference achieved. For example, if you win a Multiplayer Challenge with a +3 aggregate goal difference, you receive 15 bonus Challenge Points. The defeated team will not receive negative bonus points. In addition, the winning team will receive a "Strong Opponent Bonus" if the Multiplayer Challenge was won against a stronger team. The Strong Opponent Bonus is calculated by the difference in Team Strength × 3. You can see your friends' Challenge Points in the weekly Multiplayer Challenge highscore list. This list resets every Monday. You can review last week's highscore list by clicking the "Last Week" tab in the Multiplayer window. If you gather enough Challenge Points, you will be awarded a star for your team crest. Collect a total fo 500,000 CPs to get it. We know, that is a lot of Challenge Points to gather, but team crest stars are rare and precious trophies -- it does require a bit of effort to achieve them. How can I change the name of my club ? To change your club's name, first click on the flag on the game's main screen. This will bring you to the "Team Colors" screen. Your club's name is stated on the left hand side below the crest. Simply click on your club's name to change it. You can change your club's name as often as you like. By the way, you can also change where your club is coming from here. Simply click on your hometown (right below your club's name) to change the name of the town. How am I awarded stars for my team crest ? Currently, you can receive up to 4 Star Badge for your team crest: 1 star for winning your highest national league for the first time 1 star for winning your highest international league ("World League I") for the first time 1 star for winning the Europe 2012 tournament for the first time in "PRO MODE" 1 star for collecting a total of 500,000 CP (Challenge Points) in Multiplayer Challenges